Talk:Special Events/@comment-181.54.86.183-20151124053508
Hi every1, can any1 help me with my squad? Trying to beat 12 Guardians of the Gods final and Road to Elgaia ... If needed, I'll rise up any1 u say. I have the following units: 7 STARS: Ultor 7* - Zeldeus 7* x 2 - Lava 7* - Kanon 7* - Loch 7* - Colt 7* - Claire 7* - Vernil 7* x 3 - Tazer 7* x 2 - Fadahl 7* - Lance 7* - Vargas 7* - Selena 7* - Magress 7* - Atro 7* - Eze 7* - Will 7* - Ruby 7* - Toutestu 7* - Quaid 7* x 2 – Aaron 7* - Bestie 7* x 2 - Rinon 7* - Alpha 7* - Dion 7* - Kafka 7* - Exvehl 7* - Andaria 7* x 2 – Sargavel 7* x 2 – Shera 7* - Zedus 7* - Deimos 7* - Raaga 7* - Krantz 7* - Reis* - 7* Michele – Farlon 7* - Lucia 7* - Signas 7* - Iris 7* - Ragshelm 7* - Oguro 7* - Dolk 7* - Diana 7* - Rhoa 7* x 2 – Alyut 7* - Charla 7* - Lunaris 7* - Feeva 7* 6 STARS:Rin 6* - Phoenix 6* - Fiora 6* - Tiara 6* - Raydn 6* - Eve 6* - Arbonella 6* - Zelnite 6* x 2 - Tia 6* x 2 - Rina 6* - Uda 6* - Rowgen 6* - Azael 6* - Hogar 6* - Narza 6* - Elmedia 6* - Eric 6* - Elza 6* - Kuda 6* - Zegar 6* - Luther 6* - Owen 6* - Meiko 6* - Dean 6* - Phee 6* - Noah 6* - Jack 6* - Fei 6* x 2 - Lario 6* - Nemia 6* - Gaians 6* - Paula 6* - Zelban 6* - Gravion 6* x 2 - Faris 6* - Farvnil 6* - Lodin 6* - Aem 6* - Themis 6* - Maxwell 6* - Mifune 6* x 2 - Dillas 6* - Duel 6*- Lira 6* - Zephyr 6* - Ardin 6* - Phoena 6* - Ramna 6* - Stya 6* - Eliza 6* - Kuhla 6* x2 – Yuni 6* - Aneil 6* - Miku 6* - Weiss 6* - Behemoth 6* - Zeln 6* - Zele 6* - Luna 6* - Duelmex 6* - Sola 6* - Zellha 6* - Grahdens 6* - Cardes 6* - Zevalhua 6* - Lilly matah 6* - Zergel 6* 5 STARS: Lin 5* - Karl 5* - Garnan 5* - Agni 5* - Galant 5* - Seria 5* - Kagutsuchi 5* x 2 - Vishra 5* - Nick 5* - Malnaplis 5* - Rameldria 5* - Estia 5* - Xenon & Estia 5* - Lugina 5* - Madia 5* - Freya 5* - Velnar 5* - Aludra 5* - Zephu 5* - Rhein 5* - Belfura 5* - Lindsey 5* - Grybe 5* - Bran 5* - Symphonia 5* - Alma 5* - Lubradine 5* - Yujeh 5* - Priscilla 5* . Yuuri 5* - Barienna 5* - Oboro 5* - Eru 5* - Varfed 5* 4 STARS: Vanberk 4* - Bargus 4* x 2 - Yujeh 4* - Reed 4* - Siren 4* - Arius 4* - Lucana 4* - Nevsky 4* - Eva 4* - Kajah 4*